


A Different Path

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what went down with Danny, Tony needed to clear his head before he jumped on the offer from Agent Gibbs. When he stops in a little town in California he finds more than he would ever have bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario / CBS (NCIS) or Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy / Fox / etc. (Buffy), so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Fandoms** : NCIS; BtVS  
>  **Genre** : Pre-Slash (but could be read as Gen)  
>  **Pairings** : Pre- Tony/Xander  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 756  
>  **Beta** : azraelz_angel  
>  **Written For** : hawk_soaring's [April 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/182808.html?thread=2765848#t2765848) Prompt  
>  **Note** : Set pre-series NCIS and in an AU season 6 of BtVS with no Anya and no Glory from the previous season.

Tony only knew two things, the first being that he was done with Baltimore. The second was that he had a job offer to become a federal agent on the condition that he attended FLETC and passed. That would not be an issue, but he really needed to figure out if it was what he wanted to do.

The next session at FLETC didn't start for a month, so Tony had given his notice to Baltimore and taken the accrued leave he hadn't used in place of working out his month's notice. Once the paperwork was in place, he packed his car and hit the road. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he hoped the answers would be there at the end.

It had taken days to cross the country, but Tony found himself enjoying the sun of California as he traveled the coast. When another yawn racked his body, he figured it was time to pull over for the night. The closest town was Sunnydale and he found reasonably priced motel to pull in at. What came next changed his world view.

It was like a scene out of some horror movie with vampires and people fighting them with stakes. Then a dark haired guy was dragging him away from the fight and telling him to let the girls and Spike handle it. The girls turned out to be a short blonde who was taking out the vampires left and right and a red head that had some sort of fireball she could fling from her hand. Spike seemed to be a vampire himself, but he took his aggression out on the others instead of the humans nearby.

When he'd drawn his gun to fire at the vampire that had slipped through toward their position, the guy with him just told him to take a head or neck shot because it would slow them down longer. Tony took him at word and nailed the vampire between the eyes. It went down, but it was still moving, unlike the ones that had turned to dust.

The guy pulled a stake and dispatched the vampire. When the battle was over, the group of fighters had some sort of silent communication with the guy and Tony found himself being escorted back to his motel room by the guy.

"Are you a soldier or what?" he asked warily.

"Cop on vacation," Tony answered. "Guess what just happened back there happens a lot around here, huh?"

"You could say that. Best thing to do is get the hell out of here and not look back. I mean, things like this happen all over the world, but Sunnydale is the hotbed."

"How long you guys been fighting this?"

"Four years for me and Willow. Five for Buffy. Spike's a bit of an anomaly."

Tony shook his head. The guy looked to be college age, which meant they'd started this in high school. It didn't take long for Tony to reach a decision.

"Teach me how to kill those bastards. I want to help."

The guy just looked at him like he was crazy. "This isn't a job you know. I just started doing construction during the day and Buffy's been doing some waitressing around classes."

Tony smiled as he thought about the money sitting his trust fund from his mom's family. He'd had access to it since he turned twenty-five, but outside of paying off a college loan, he hadn't touched it. From the sounds of it, they could use his help, at least financially. And given that none of them handled weapons beyond stakes and magical fireballs, he could probably teach them how to effectively use other weapons to at least disable the vampires before getting up close and personal for the kill shot.

"I'm thinking this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Tony said as he clapped the man on the shoulder. "I'm Tony, by the way. Tony DiNozzo."

"Xander Harris," and they continued talking as Tony grabbed his things and headed off with Xander to learn everything he needed to know for his new calling in life.

A few days later, he picked up a phone and called Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and was glad it went to his answering machine.

"Gibbs, this is Tony DiNozzo. Listen, thanks for the job offer, but I've actually found something else that could really use my help. But if you ever get fed up with things, give me a shout. You can find me in Sunnydale, California."


End file.
